familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eldert family of New Netherlands
1810 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Flushing *Daniel Eldred *John Eldred Hempstead *Benjamin Eldred *John Eldred *Jorael Eldred *Lucas Eldred *S. John Eldred *Samuel Eldred *Smith Eldred *William Eldred *William Eldred Jamaica *Cornelious Eldred (married Margaret Ryder in 1805) *Johonous Eldred *Samuel Eldred Newtown Abraham Eldart North Hempstead Nicholas Eldred 1820 census of Queens, New York The 1820 census of Queens (which includes present-day Nassau County as well as Jamaica, Newtown and Flushing) lists the following Eldert households.There were also Eldert families in Brooklyn and Flatbush. The page numbers correspond to the Ancestry.com page number, not the actual page number on the census sheet. Page 17 (presumably South Hempstead) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (100010-10100)Shadrick appears in the index as Shadrick Elders, although the census sheet clearly indicates Eldert. (son of William Eldert and Ruth Looker) Page 23 (presumably South Hempstead) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (wife probably Hannah) (000001-00001) Page 25 (presumably South Hempstead) *William Eldert (bef1794-aft1820) (110001-00001)William doesn't appear in the index on ancestry.com, but is directly above Benjamin (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Ruth Looker (wife of William Eldert) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (000110-20100) Page 27 (presumably South Hempstead) *John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (000001-00002) (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Mary ? (wife) **1 additional elder woman **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (000100-10100)Samuel Eldert was living next to the Samuel Hulst family. ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Page 39 (presumably South Hempstead) *Anthony Eldridge (bet1794and1804-aft1820) (000100-00000) page 43 (presumably South Hempstead) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (101101-12011) **Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) **Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) **Timothy Eldert (1812-1870) **1 additional son **2 additional daughters *John Eldert (1762-1844) (010001-00010) **Sarah ? (1778-1862) **1 son Page 65 (presumably Jamaica) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 (presumably Jamaica) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) **John Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) ***Phoebe Ditmas (wife of Luke) Page 71 (presumably Jamaica) *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'''1-21010) Page 87 (presumably Newtown) *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (100010-30110) **Elizabeth Doughty (1787-1827) **Caroline Eldert (1811-1820) **Sarah Jane Eldert (bef1820-1828) **Samuel Eldert (1819-1830) **1 additional daughter (either Harriet or Eliza Maria) **1 additional young woman Page 105 (presumably Flushing) *Daniel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (200010-10010) Page 115 (presumably North Hempstead) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Hulstz in South Hempstead, probably son of John Eldert and Mary) (100010-00100) Page 129 (presumably North Hempstead) *Richard Eldert (bet1775&1780-aft1830) (010010-01011) 1830 Census of Flushing, New York *Daniel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (0000101-0110001) 1830 Census of Jamaica, New York *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) **Jane Wiggens (wife) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1830 Census of Newtown, New York *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (000001-012) **Caroline Johnson Eldert (1821-?) 1830 Census of North Hempstead, New York *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (1011201-020001) (indexed as Ederd) *Richard Eldert (01101001-00000100001) 1830 Census of South Hempstead, New York *Mary Eldert (bet1760&1770-aft1830) (0-000000002) (widow of John Eldert) **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (020001-30101) (indexed as Ederd) ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) *Anthony Eldert (0-0) *Gilbert Eldert (0-0) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (0000000001-000000001) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (00001000001-0010101) (indexed as Ederd) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) (20101-10001) (indexed as Ederd) ***Margaret Covert (wife of Elnathan II) ***Robert Guise Eldert (1824-?) ***James Smith Eldert (1828-?) ***1 additional daugher ***1 additional young man *John Eldert (1762-1844) (011010001-000000011) (indexed as Ederd) *Jane Eldert (0-001001) (probably the widow of Benjamin) (indexed as Ederd) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (0101001-201001) (indexed as Ederd) Baptisms at St. George's Church in Hempstead, New York *Eldert Robert Guire 10/9/1825 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Sarah Elizabeth 11/9/1826 Eldert Elnathan Jr *Eldert Valentine 2/12/18322 Eldert John & Julianna *Eldert James Smith 3/5/1828 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Charles Henry 4/3/1834 Eldert John & Julia *Eldred Irene 12/8/1796 Eldred William & Ruth of S. Hempstead *Eldred Ditmus 6/26/1796 Eldred Samuel & Hannah of S. Hempstead Notes and references Category:Families of New York Category:Eldert Surname